


(What is) insanity but the ability to draw a perfect circle?

by youngjusticewriter



Series: (What is) [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, Edward Elric Swears, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Homunculus Edward Elric, Minor Character Death, Nina Tucker Lives, Time Travel, What is au, homunculus au, is more accurate, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: There's a creak in a board behind him and he whirls around, hands ready to clap. It's Scar. Again there is a difference. Well differences technically. That makes his hand hover, pausing him from clapping. Scar, wearing glasses while inside on a rainy day, stares at the sight before him.He should take a picture. It'll last longer."Are you Edward Elric the Fullmetal State Alchemist?"Maybe it's because someone has actually him if he's Edward that he answers honestly. "No."Or alternatively, Edward is okay with suggesting to partner up with Scar to kill his Fuhrer (who might not be a homunculus in this universe) but isn't okay with Nina going in the rain and getting a cold.





	(What is) insanity but the ability to draw a perfect circle?

The rain is still pouring strong. Probably still as cold. He looks down at the sight below him. Nina and Alexander's eyes are still wet from tears, their coat and paws are bloody. Tucker's corpse is still bleeding onto the floor and staining his shoes. His mouth twists into a sour expression as he thinks on what the hell they'll do now. 

What he is gong to do now. 

Things are different. He couldn't help but notice in the corner of his eye, in the back of his mind a list of differences are there. He knows this without even looking in the mirror. Knows this because what happens when he claps his hands. 

"Home?" They ask, nudging their face into his palm. 

He stares at the pouring rain outside. His sour expression turns into a grimace. Nina and Alexander would get sick in that weather. Him too perhaps. 

There's a creak in a board behind him and he whirls around, hands ready to clap. It's Scar. Again there is a difference. Well differences technically. That makes his hand hover, pausing him from clapping. Scar, wearing glasses while inside on a rainy day, stares at the sight before him. 

He should take a picture. It'll last longer. 

"Are you Edward Elric the Fullmetal State Alchemist?" 

Maybe it's because someone has actually him if he's Edward that he answers honestly. "No." 

Again Scar stares and just keeps staring. Nina and Alexander walk slowly towards the man. Curiosity killed the cat, he can't help but think. 

"Hurt her and I'll rip your heart out like I did Tucker," is the promise he gives Scar. 

Scar scowled in return before kneeling down. "I am not the one who damned her to this painful form." His dark fingers run through Nina's knotted hair. 

"Them. They - Nina and Alexander- are a them until I can separate them." 

The floor creaks as he steps towards Scar and them. Scar takes in the sight of bloodied clothes and the state alchemist's watch. 

"You've been killing state alchemist." 

Scar doesn't deny it. Only continued to stare at his golden hair and eyes that Edward was famous for as he tries to comfort Nina and Alexander with hesitant touches of comfort. 

Did Ishval have dogs? And if they did, did they get murdered just like all those red eyed children? His face turns into a grimace. Neither Edward saw the Ishvalan genocide but the Edward he had been created for had seen the holocaust; that Edward hadn't survived it though. 

He had tried not to care. It hadn't worked because he cared too damn much even if those memories that haunted him weren't his. 

Some things are different here; some things are unfortunately the same. In his mind he hears the freezing alchemist words about the Fuhrer leading them all to ruin play in his head. 

Briefly he can't help but wonder if Sloth is like the one he remembers. Perhaps he - even though he no longer bared the blood red tattoo - is this universe's Sloth. Life, like alchemy, may not be equivalent but it is fucking ironic. 

"Tell me who you truly are before I send you to be judged by Ishvala," Scar orders as he still hesitantly plays with Nina and Alexander. 

"Sloth." The word, the sin, his name is weird to voice but something in his chest lifts. It's nice to have his own name. The man - that damn alchemist- who'd tried bringing back Edward for his knowledge had never given him a name. Sloth had been born without a name and had been nameless when he had been murdered. 

Scar stares at him. Sloth bites back a snort as he wonders if Scar thinks he's insane. Not that it matters. After all wasn't it the insane that could perfectly draw a circle? 

Sloth thinks of the children, the twins, that haunt his dreams. Thinks of coughing man that had reminded Edward of his brother who'd been gunned down by Nazis. Something twists in his stomach as he grimaced. 

He then smiles. A little too bright, a hella lot of insane, and poor imitation of the  
creature infront of the Gate (wrongwrongwrong) that had smiled just a little too wide for its already terrible imitation of a human. 

"How would you like to help me kill the Fuhrer bastard himself? After it finishes raining of course. I don't want Nina and Alexander getting sick ontop of everything else." 

He's pretty sure if Scar wasn't wearing sunglasses and wasn't his stoic self the man would have blinked in surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm somewhat seriously debating for the next fic Al coming back to the hotel after searching for Edward in fear of his brother being murdered by the state alchemist serial killer only to find Ed feeding said serial killer cookies while bitching about milk.


End file.
